Smoke And Mirrors
by yugihfan2002
Summary: When Yugi travels to Eqypt to keep a promise to Yami, he finds much more than he bargained for. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke and Mirrors: Yugi travels to Egypt to keep a promise he made to Yami before he left, while there however, he finds a mirror that wasn't supposed to be found, and is drawn into another world.

Yugi sighed as he looked out of the plane's window, he had never wanted to go to Egypt, the place reminded himself too much of Yami, but he had made a promise and he was going to keep it…

Yugi cried as he flipped over the last card that would win the duel for him, but there hadn't been a choice. Strangely though, Yami only smiled as the golden glow of the afterlife shone over him.

"I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment Yugi; you proved without a doubt that you don't need me." He pulled Yugi into a hug, and strange warmth flowed into Yugi.

"What was that?"

"My powers have been passed onto you Yugi, hopefully you will never need a chance to use them, but they will protect you as they protected me."

Yami smiled, and turned to leave, "Wait! You can't leave!"

"Yugi I wish I could stay, but I have a duty back home. But you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"I want you to see my Egypt, promise me that when this is done that you will come to see my world the way it should be seen. Promise me that you'll come to see me one last time before you head onto your new life."

Yugi looked up to Yami with tears in his eyes, "I promise Yami, I will come to see you."

"Would you like anything?"

The voice of the stewardess snapped Yugi out of his reflection. "No thank you." he said, the cards reaching out to him to comfort him as they got closer to Egypt. Once there Yugi, cloaked in shadows snuck into Yami's tomb. Shadows drowned out the gold of the tomb and as Yugi watched, the cards came out. As if sensing they needed time to say goodbye to their old master, Yugi slipped into the background, leaning up against the wall for support, he yelped in surprise as the wall gave way. He groaned as he got up, he had managed to fall on something soft. It was dark where he was, so he pulled a flashlight that he had packed into his knapsack. Even with the light the room was almost as dark as the shadow realm.

"Master Yugi, are you all right?" Mahado's voice called from beyond the wall.

"I seem to have fallen into a secret room." He turned back to the wall and pressed against it, but it did not give way, "I think this wall is one way Mahado."

"Wait there Yugi, I'll be right through." Yugi instantly began feeling better as he saw the familiar face of the mage.

"Where are we Mahado?"

Mahado looked around for a bit, "I don't know Yugi." He looked confused, "This is strange, this room shouldn't be here."

Yugi sighed and called back the cards to the deck. "Well we're not getting anywhere just standing here like this, if there's a way in, there's a way out." Mahado sighed and lit up his staff. With the extra light Yugi could see that there was only one object in the room. It was a small mirror that seemed to be calling him. He reached out a hand to touch the mirror and found himself falling. When he hit the ground, he felt a little dizzy, but he could still walk. As he looked around, he realized very quickly that something was wrong. He seemed to be in some sort of hallway. A flashing red light occasionally lit up the darkness around him.

"Warning! Intruder alert!"

"That's not good." Yugi said and called Mahado back to his card just as soldiers came barelling around the corner. Yugi raised his hands high, "Definitely not good." he muttered as the soldiers locked him in a small cell.

End chapter

I was going to have Yugi rescuing SG-1 from a goauld (spelling?) but decided it would be better if he just dropped in the Cheyenne Mountain complex.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
